1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a playing figure for soccer game tables and in particular to one which can enlarge kicking range of the playing figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional soccer game table generally includes a rectangular playing area, eight axially sidable actuating rods mounted extending transversely of the playing area, and twenty-four playing figures mounted on the actuating rods. Referring to FlG. 4, in order to avoid interference between two playing figures 102 when they are rotated to kick the ball 15, the playing area must be eight times as long as the rotating diameter of the playing figure 120 (or sixteen times as long as the rotating radius of the playing figure 120. In other words, the rotating radius of the playing figure 120 must be less than one-sixteenth of the length of the playing area. However, as shown in FIG. 4, if the ball 15 is located at the dead section 102 which has a range larger than the diameter of the ball 15, neither of the two playing figure 120 can kick the ball 15 thereby causing controversies in playing.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a playing figure for soccer game tables which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a playing figure for soccer game table.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a playing figure for soccer game tables comprising a rectangular, box-like playing area supported on four angularly mounted and reinforced legs, a plurality of axially slidable actuating rods mounted extending transversely of the playing area, and a plurality of playing figures mounted on the actuating rods, the improvement wherein the playing figures are each provided with a brush at a lower end thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved playing figure for soccer game tables which can enlarge the kicking range of the playing figure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved playing figure for soccer game tables which enables the playing figure to kick the ball as any position.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.